Sucumbir
by kta.iso
Summary: UA. One-shot. Las sombras atormentan a la soberana de Hyrule, encarnados en un ser que es imagen del ser que ella ama, ella debe elegir dos caminos, luchar o morir. Advertencia: Muy ligero Dark LinkxZelda


**Notas preliminares: Este fanfic lo escribí en un momento algo triste de mi vida, queriendo mostrar aquí cómo la tristeza estaba en cierto modo consumiendo mi mente. Ahora estoy bien, dado a que he renacido y me siento como nueva. Con relación al fic, quizás los personajes estén algo OoC, pero en cierto modo no los quise tratar como si fueran tan correctos en sus personalidades, porque me imagine que, si sufren, la realidad sería distinta, además es mi primer fic de Zelda, ojalá les guste.**

Creo que en cierto modo, es un universo alternativo, dado a que uno de los personajes, no fue creado en el juego como se menciona aquí, cambian varios aspectos.  


Sucumbir

Las sombras la atormentaban, cada día, cada noche. Ellas ven en el fondo de sus ojos el deseo y el miedo y se regocijan de saber de esas emociones, concediéndoles el mayor deseo que una sombra puede tener:

"_Que la luz dependa de la oscuridad_"

Su fin se ve reflejado cuando entra en la vida como un manto oscuro y sin darte cuenta empiezas a creer en ella con tal ímpetu que le das vida y, de paso, te fusionas a esa sombra. Ella lo sabe, por lo tanto se sigue atormentando.

Ella lo había visto, había sentido la oscuridad rodearla, le dio vida a una sombra a imagen y semejanza de lo que más quería. Aquella vez, sin querer, desapareció en la nada, despertando en su cama al amanecer.

Los días siguientes fueron un suplicio para la chica, su creación la perseguía, su mente tenía la imagen de ese encuentro que la hizo caer en las sombras. No sabía por qué le había producido tanto impacto algo que simplemente había sido una visión.

Sólo se habían mirado a los ojos tan fijamente que ella sintió una invasión en su interior. La sombra desapareció entre la niebla existente esa noche, pero luego sintió el aliento de aquel personaje oscuro recorrer con fina elegancia su cuello, finalmente, perdió el conocimiento.

¿Un sueño? No lo creía, sabía a la perfección que había salido en la noche, como siempre, para mirar el cielo y relajarse.

El suplicio era recordar demasiado, incluso cuando estaba con ese ser que ella amaba tanto, de hecho, ese era el instante en que más lo tenía presente, lo veía, esa sombra estaba ahí, mirándola fijamente con ojos de sangre, en cada cosa linda que recibía de él. Aquellos encuentros eran su ilusión, entendía que nunca podría estar con él, pero ella no quería perderlo jamás, temía a aquel momento, pero esa sombra lo estaba cambiando todo y aumentaba su temor, no obstante, prefería tenerla cerca.

En sus sueños de princesa que es querida, se habían convertido en el extraño deseo de ver a esa sombra, como si fuese una adicción, que cualquier persona que estuviese con ella se transformara, fantásticamente, en aquel ser. Cuán contradictorio era todo en su mente y esencia.

El miedo y el deseo, eso es lo que ella sentía, en resumidas cuentas. Algo en ella, quizás orgullo, la incentivó a ir por esa maldita forma.

Se dirigió al campo de Hyrule, hacia el Lago Hylia, donde había sucedido el primer encuentro. No halló nada, así que se sentó en la orilla del lago, siendo este, su lugar de descanso.

La luz de la luna en el agua y la soledad del lugar eran perfectas para la relajación de la princesa, hasta que la vio.

Estaba ahí parada, observándola al igual que la vez anterior, sin inmutarse, con la vista fija en la figura femenina que había venido a buscarla.

La sombra se quedó ahí, como si esperase algo, alguna reacción de parte de la princesa, así lo entendió ella y reaccionó

- ¿Por qué no me deja en paz? – Dijo de manera seria y cortante, sin demostrar temor alguno

- ¿Por qué le habla a una sombra? – Respondió fríamente el ser oscuro

- Porque usted ha sido el causante de un malestar en mí y quiero saber el porqué

- Princesa Zelda, su confusión fue creada con la sombra que confeccionó, quien está al frente suyo – Dijo, refiriéndose a sí mismo – Las personas, si creen que la oscuridad existe, las sombras cobraremos vida, si la gente piensa que las sombras existen, tomaremos forma y si sienten nuestra presencia en su vida, entraremos en ella y creceremos más y más, al paso del tiempo, cuando se acumulen las penas, rabias, confusiones y miedos, la energía otorgada, nos materializará y si se completa, la luz desaparecerá – Zelda recordó que su criadora Impa, le había enseñado esa misma charla sobre las sombras y lo que significaba

- La luz que desaparece, la vida que se agota, la sombra adoptará la forma y será real – La princesa repitió esas palabras de la misma forma que las había aprendido.

La joven entendió: sus temores para con el reino de Hyrule, pero por sobretodo su miedo a perder a Link; la materialización de una sombra, está en la muerte de la luz, si esta criatura oscura que había adoptado la forma de Link quería ser un ente vivo en su totalidad, tenía que morir su contraparte.

- Su miedo a perder a la luz hizo que creyera en la existencia de la oscuridad y las sombras, es su culpa que estemos conversando ahora. Si cree que fue un plan, se equivoca, las sombras no desean ser seres vivientes totalmente, porque no quieren depender de la luz, ni lo orgánico, pero lamentablemente lo hacen en cualquier estado. Todo sufre una materialización, aunque la sombra no tiene más que su racionalidad, no como la luz y sus sentimientos patéticos

- ¿Por qué, entonces, hizo presencia ante mí?

- Porque creyó y peor aún, sintió el miedo, la pena, la rabia y la confusión, todo proveniente de la oscuridad, lugar de las sombras. ¿Por qué? Por un chico llamado Link, he adoptado su forma por eso. Soy la sombra de ese ser o su oscuridad

- Dark Link – Susurró la princesa – Entonces, ya que está aquí, debo eliminarlo – Dijo, aumentando el tono de voz

- La luz tiene dos opciones siempre: vencer sus miedos o sucumbir ante el deseo – Zelda sabía esas condiciones, por otro lado, se sorprendió que ese ser tuviese toda esa sabiduría de manera tan clara.

Dark Link desenvainó su espada y apuntó a la chica con ésta – Empiece, princesa Zelda

Ella vio que él estaba listo para luchar, entonces lanzó, en primer lugar, algo de Fuego de Din que Dark Link esquivó con facilidad.

Zelda pensó que no podría ganarle así a este enemigo, así que, usando su Trifuerza, se volvió alguien diferente, que en cierto modo, podría ser mejor en batalla: Sheik.

Dark Link aprovechó el momento y saltó encima de la chica con un ataque de espada, pero ella lo pateó en el estómago con ambas piernas y cuando él se estrelló en el suelo, lo golpeó fuertemente en la espalda y para acabar, clavó sus ropas en el suelo, lanzándole filosas agujas gruesas.

Ella creyó que eso era todo y lo había derrotado, pero, sorprendida, observó al ser fusionarse con la sombra de un árbol y tomando forma de nuevo. De sorpresa, él apareció detrás de la chica y la empezó a ahorcar con los brazos.

Sheik se empezó a sofocar, era una extraña sensación, sentía que los brazos de Dark Link la quemaban como un ácido, así que en un intento desesperado, con un codo lo golpeó en las costillas zafándose así, de su agarre, aunque aún sentía el dolor de quemadura en su cuello.

En tanto, Dark Link se movía rápidamente a su objetivo, planeando todas las maneras posibles de ataque. Al llegar a ciertas distancias, hacía estocadas con su espada o ataques con salto. En ciertas ocasiones, Sheik lo esquivaba, pero una vez, no le quedó más remedio que soportar la espada con sus propias manos, produciéndole feos cortes.

El modo de batalla de Sheik era más físico, trataba fieramente de golpear a Dark Link, aunque este la esquivaba o se protegía con su escudo. Se estaba cansando mucho y sabía que si seguía así, perdería.

Perder… ¡No debía hacerlo! ¿Qué pasaría si no derrotase a esa sombra?, ¿La atormentaría toda la vida?, ¿Y Link?, ¿Moriría? De pronto el pánico se apoderó de ella, distrayéndola de forma fatal. Esa energía oscura que emanaba por el miedo experimentado, había revitalizado a la sombra y golpeó la espalda de la chica con toda su fuerza, haciéndola caer y enterró su espada en su hombro, provocando un grito macabro de dolor y que la sangre empezara a fluir por el suelo.

La chica no se podía levantar, prácticamente estaba muriendo y no tenía energías. Lentamente, volvió a ser Zelda sin querer. Lágrimas de frustración y dolor caían sobre el rostro de la chica, quien la cubría con una mano.

- Perdió princesa, no superó sus miedos – Sentenció la sombra – Ahora, no puede hacer nada – Ante esas palabras, Dark Link creó un remolino oscuro que envolvió a la chica moribunda.

Zelda cayó en una especie de trance y el ser oscuro empezó a emanar una energía, que a la vez, era su cuerpo que se desintegraba de a poco y se unía a la chica dentro del remolino.

Al término de la extraña fusión, todo desapareció.

_____________________

Al otro día, la princesa despertó de forma normal, como si nada hubiese pasado, sonrió y convenció a su mente de que todo fue una ilusión.

Alegre, se levantó y se miró al espejo, estaba bien. Fue por un cepillo para peinarse y se observó en el espejo de nuevo, casi le dio un infarto:

Dark Link estaba sentado detrás, en la cama de la chica.

Ella rápidamente se volvió y no vio a nadie. "Calma Zelda, es el nerviosismo… qué pesadilla más grande" la chica suspiró y empezó a pensar que ver apariciones de Dark Link, no era normal, algo pasaba.

Observó su cuello, había una pequeña marca de quemadura y su hombro tenia algunos cortes. Todas estas señales y vestigios de batalla le hicieron comprender que todo había sido real y que sí había perdido ante Dark Link.

Lo que no recordaba bien era lo que sucedió dentro del remolino oscuro y cuál era la razón por la cual la sombra había realizado aquella acción.

¿Alguna magia o conjuro? Algo no estaba bien y ella lo averiguaría.

_____________________

Ese día había un carnaval en Hyrule, protagonizado por gitanos y la gente más pobre del lugar. La música era alegre e incitaba al baile de una forma natural.

Zelda quería salir de la ciudad y no pudo evitar pasar por ahí. La gente estaba muy concentrada en sus alegrías que no notaron a la princesa, que iba cubierta de una capucha negra, para ocultarse en su totalidad. Ella se sintió contenta porque las personas de su reino estaban felices.

Se fijó también que había invitados Goron, Kokiris, Zoras e incluso unos pequeños Deku revoloteaban por ahí. Ellos bailaban con graciosas danzas.

La chica apresuró su paso y chocó con un chico, bajándosele el gorro de la capa por el impacto. Cuando miró al joven, sintió un dolor físico enorme, que disimuló con éxito.

- ¿Zelda? – Preguntó el chico con notoria felicidad

- ¿Link? Tú no estabas en… - Afirmaba ella con sorpresa

- Volvía hoy ¿No te acuerdas que te dije?

-Eh… lo siento, no lo recordé – Un dolor sobrevino como una fuerte punzada en su estómago

La gente se sorprendió de que la futura soberana de Hyrule estuviese ahí, con esas extrañas ropas y empezó a murmurar cosas que diferían entre aprobación e incomodidad.

Link, quien había ido a Términa a visitar a sus amigos que tenía desde su aventura con la máscara de Majora, se sintió muy contento de encontrarse a Zelda por este lugar y tener que evitar ir al castillo donde lo miraban como un pseudo-invasor.

No obstante, veía que no era la misma chica, algo en ella era raro, como que sentía la oscuridad rodearla, aunque no quiso comentar nada, quiso pensar que todo estaba bien.

Por otro lado, la princesa seguía con aquel dolor que atribuyó a la sobra que la acompañaba, teniendo a la luz al frente y ella siendo un medio entre ambos.

El dolor se hizo tan fuerte que la chica movió la cabeza desesperadamente y salió corriendo diciéndole a Link un "Perdóname".

Corrió entre la gente, corrió pasando a los guardias y siguió corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello. Salió de las sólidas paredes que protegían la Ciudad de Hyrule y después de un rato se encontró perdida en el campo. No le importó, el agobio psicológico ejercido por la oscuridad era la mayor preocupación de ella, el dolor era nada ahora. Gritó.

Gritó y lloró desesperada, sentía dentro una sensación densa y horrorosa. ¿Cómo una sombra afecta tanto? Recordó las enseñanzas de toda su vida acerca de la oscuridad

"_La luz y la oscuridad no se pueden mezclar, a pesar de ser las dos caras de una misma moneda_"

"_Nunca te debilites por la oscuridad o perderás todo lo amado por rendirte_"

"_La oscuridad siempre existirá, porque si no, no conoceríamos la luz_"

"_Nadie es luz u oscuridad por completo, nunca creas ser el bien o el mal_"

Zelda comenzó a concentrarse, tratando de calmarse. Lentamente lo lograba, sintiéndose mejor. Se secó las lágrimas y caminó al Lago Hylia, llegando ahí entrada la noche.

Se recostó a orillas del lago y cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse, hasta que oyó una voz

- La deben estar buscando, princesa – La chica abrió los ojos y vio a la sombra a su lado parada con su inerte expresión. Al instante, Zelda se levantó y en posición defensiva, sin responder nada – Veo que no le importa – Dark Link caminó hacia la chica, mientras ella retrocedía a cada paso que él daba, hasta que chocó contra una pared y no hubo salida.

Él observaba la desesperación en ella, como si no fuera capaz de vencer la oscuridad, la vio, estaba acabada.

Zelda estaba inmóvil, no sentía fuerzas, sólo percibió la mano de Dark Link acariciar hipócrita y fríamente su mejilla, ejerciendo una atracción desconocida en ella, muy extraña y misteriosa, aquella que solamente la oscuridad puede ejercer en momentos de debilidad.

- Sucumba, princesa – Dijo Dark Link, mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente, para al final, besarla.

Aquel contacto, fue de mil años, largo e intenso, el encuentro de lo orgánico y lo inorgánico, sombra y cuerpo.

Al término, la sombra miró a Zelda y dijo

- Ha sucumbido – En el momento en que ella cayó al suelo inerte – Vencer tus miedos o sucumbir ante el deseo, vivir luchando o aceptar la oscuridad en ti y morir… ha escogido, princesa Zelda

Dark Link caminó y desapareció entre las sombras de la noche.

Un cuerpo inerte es el que quedaba ahí tirado, pero silenciosamente, la chica se movió y abrió los ojos, demostrando en ellos toda la sabiduría que tenía la portadora de la Trifuerza de aquella característica. Levantándose lentamente, dijo:

- La fuerza de la luz no será derrotada mientras la vida exista, sombra – Zelda miró a lo lejos el castillo de Hyrule y sonrió.


End file.
